I think i love you
by glassheart14
Summary: this is just a cute one-shot about Poland and Lithuania! Lithuania finally admits his true feelings for Poland!


**Hey guys! Yaay new fan fiction! My friend just loves this couple so much and I finally got a decent plotline for this couple! So…I don't own Hetalia and without further or do here is my Poland and Lithuania one-shot!**

**Lithuania pov**

I watched the snow slowly float down outside my window. I sighed with content I've always liked to watch the snow.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I sighed and retrieved the phone that was blaring Poland's ringtone; I'm a Barbie girl. He had insisted I set it for him, god knows why.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. "Heeeey!" I heard on the other end. Yup definitely Poland. "What is it Poland?" I asked somewhat nervous.

"I need you to come shovel my driveway!" he said happily. "Poland, last time I shoveled you didn't help it all." I stated a little irritated.

"Ok ok I'll help this time!" he said "I'll see you soon Lithie!" he exclaimed not giving me a chance to respond.

I heard the dial tone on the other end of the line and it became apparent that I had no other choice but to do what he wanted.

Sighing again I grabbed the proper clothes needed for the job and grabbed my keys.

888888888888

"Poland! You said you'd help me!" I exclaimed gesturing to the small area I had cleared and then to the miniature snowman he was putting the finishing touches on.

"I am helping!" he said plopping down in the snow. I sighed and handed him a shovel. He just pouted and crossed his arms like a stubborn kid.

"Why do you force me to do this?" I asked him angrily as I walk over. I watched me as I came closer. I grabbed onto his arms and tried lifting him off the ground.

"Naaaaa!" he screamed kicking and squirming in my arms. He always through these little fits when he didn't get what he wanted. God he was such child.

Before I knew what was going on, I fell face first into the snow next to Poland. He started laughing hysterically and rolling around in the fluffy white snowfall.

That is until I looked up and glared at him. Apparently I scared him because he got up instantly and ran away yelling "please please don't hurt me Lithie!"

I was too angry with him to listen to his pleas though.

I chased him down, running as fast as my legs would carry me. Damn his driveway was long. And he had a huge yard.

When I finally talked him we were running across his lawn. We were both fumbled to the ground by the collision.

We rolled around throwing snow in each other's faces laughing like idiots.

I tickled Poland's sides just to hear his cute little giggle. I swear he sounded like a school girl. He rolled over unexpectedly and pressed his lips to mine gently.

We had been 'going out' for about a month now but I still wasn't used to the touch of his lips against mine.

Every time he kissed me it felt like butterflies erupted into my stomach. My hands get all sweaty and shaky. It's kind of embarrassing of how little a hold I have on my reactions.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat now?" Poland asked adoringly.

"…sure it is pretty cold out here" I replied sitting up. He smiled and latched onto my arm.

8888888888

I handed Poland his hot chocolate and sat next to him at the table. We had taken off our wet clothes and were now only wearing tee shirts and boxers.

Well I was wearing boxers; Poland had tighter fitting boy shorts on. Yes he was wearing girls' underwear.

I tried to ignore the fact that he was really girly but it showed through in everything he did.

"Hmm" Poland murmured as he looking into his cup. "This is missing something" he concluded getting up and walking toward the cupboard.

He returned shortly with an open bag of marsh mellows.

"Want one?" he asked waving one under my nose. I stared at the treat in front of me for a moment before answering "sure".

Poland smiled and plopped one in my drink. He returned to his seat and took out another one. I watched him out of the corner of my eye but I was still caught off guard when he leaned over the table.

"Open up!" he instructed cheerfully. I felt my face get beat red.

"Come on" he prompted me. After a moment of contemplating I did as I was told and opened my mouth just enough for Poland to pop the marsh mellow in.

He smiled and handed me one. "Your turn" he stated with a giggle.

I blushed, why did he make me so nervous? Even so I plopped the white fluffy treat into his waiting mouth.

We ate our marsh mellows and drank our coco until they were all gone.

Soon we were just enjoying each other's company talking about random things a few kisses her and there.

Poland had to go feed his pony at one point. That horse creeps me out. Where the hell did he get it anyway?

When he returned he was happier that I had probably seen him in months. "What's up?" I asked him standing from my seat on the couch.

"My pony had a baby!" he exclaimed jumping up and down clapping his hands. "A b-baby!" I asked in shock I had always thought Poland's pony was a guy!

"Wanna come see!" Poland asked me happily running over and grabbing my arm.

Then we were off to the little red barn Poland made me build when he first got the horse.

888888888888

"Wow, it's so small!" I said looking at the colt. "And since pony is named after me I'm going to name its baby after you!"

"Wait your pony's name is Poland?" I asked a little dumbfounded. "No silly his name is Feliks! Like me! And I'm going to name this one Toris after you!" he exclaimed picking up the baby

I smiled a genuine smile and came closer to little Toris and Poland.

I couldn't help myself from kissing Poland's cheek. It was the first time I had actually kissed him. He usually kisses me and I just kiss back. Not this time.

"Feliks…" I began nervously. "Hmm?" he mumbled in response. "I think I may be in love with you." I stated truthfully

A huge smile crept on to his face before he finally let the colt scamper out of his arms. "I love you to Toris" he said

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled our faces close to each other, but I was the one to seal the kiss.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading all the way through and please review!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
